A dispenser for pastry products of the subject type is illustrated in prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 565,540, filed Dec. 27, 1983, in the names of John M. B. Ford, et al., and titled "PASTRY PRODUCT DISPENSER HAVING COMBINATION ACTUATOR AND OUTLET VALVE" owned by the assignee of the present invention, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,847. While the principles disclosed and claimed in such prior application are sound and dispensers constructed in accordance with those teachings have performed quite well for their intended purposes, further improvements have now been discovered which make dispensers of that type especially well suited for striped toothpaste products and the like where preserving the integrity and clear definition of the stripes within the dispensed bead of toothpaste is extremely important for aesthetic, user appeal reasons.